Sad Wedding
by Hyeojinpark
Summary: Pernikahan dia dan aku; bukan kita. Taehyung x Jungkook!Taekook. Twoshoot. Bxb. Yaoi. RnR?
1. 3001

**Pair : Taekook**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : angst**

 **Twoshoot [FIN]**

 **Written by hyeojinpark**

 **.**

 **Sad Wedding**

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menghitung waktu.

Detik demi detik kini terasa pilu. Air mata pun tak lagi mampu untuk jatuh.

Memeluk lutut di pojok kamar adalah kegiatan yang tak berarti; karena tak akan merubah nasib apapun. Begitu cemen untuk pria usia matang sepertinya.

Cinta bukan lagi hal yang menyenangkan untuknya. Terlalu kejam untuk diceritakan, tapi juga terlalu sakit untuk dipendam.

Mengapa cinta harus ada jika itu akan menyakati banyak jiwa? Terutama untuk mereka yang berbeda; berbeda di pandangan kebanyakan orang. Mereka yang menyimpangㅡmencintai sejenisnya.

Awalan yang buruk adalah ketika semua itu terlanjur; terlanjur jatuh hati kepada hati yang salah. Tetapi berakhir pada hati yang berbeda karena keterpaksaan.

Dengarkan dia yang mencoba untuk bersuara, meskipun itu hanya berupa luka yang disampaikan.

Tok tok

"Kenapa kamu nangis?"

Suara itu, tidak membuatnya membaik.

"Hello?"

"Aku duduk di sampingmu ya?" tak perlu menunggu jawaban, ia tetap melakukannya.

Si pria cemen dengan mata sembab dan bengkak pun menundudukkan kepalanya, malu kalau terlihat. Apa-apaan dengan menangis?

Satu tangan meraih kepalanya, mengacak pelan dengan sekali helaan napas. "Jangan biarkan matamu bengkak, besok kamu jelek loh. Kan mau nikah.."

Hiks hiks hiks

Suaranya yang lemah lembut itu membuat getaran dahsyat di hatinya; menyakitkan sekali. Jarinya meremat erat celananya sendiri.

"Kok makin kencang? Kamu nangisin apa sih?" berpura-pura basa-basi untuk menghibur satu pihak, pikirnya begitu, tapi sial, pikirannya itu jelas salah besar!

"Taehyung, besok kita nikah, kita harus sama-sama tampan di depan semua tamu! Kamu yang bahagia dong.." kini punggungnya mulai bergetar, menahan satu buliran yang kurang ajarnya mau menetes tanpa izin. Hey, Jungkook tidak mengizini tahu.

Tes. Tapi terlanjur sudah. Dia menetes. "Huh. Hei. Kamu tuh ya.. masih suka buat aku sedih. Kan kamu janji buat aku seneng terus. Buktinya aku nangis karena kamu lagi nih." Huft, sesak sekali.

"Maaf."

Suara beratnya hilang, terlalu tertekan. Serak itu tidak enak didengar. Satu kata itu tidak menyembuhkan apa-apa, justru membuka satu luka lagi.

"Minta maaf itu gak berarti, kamu aja nangis terus. Maaf sama diri kamu sendiri. Habis minta maaf, kamu harus maafin diri kamu. Maafin diri kamu karena belum bisa ikhlas."

"Aku aja udah maafin diri aku. Tapi mudah-mudahan aku ikhlas."

Ikhlas?

Semoga.

Meskipun hanya berusaha kuat, tidak salah kan? Demi kebaikan kedua pihak. Ayolah.

Mengusap punggung pria cemen itu, habisnya ia tak berhenti menangis. Sampai sesenggukan begitu. "Kamu tuh masih cengeng ya. Dulu pas aku sakit demam aja, kamu nangisnya seharian."

Bernostalgia sedikit, sang penostalgia menceritakannya dengan senyumanㅡyang diusahakan. "Pas aku izin nginep di rumah kamu juga kamu nangis. Harusnya kamu seneng, kan itu berharga; waktu kita berdua."

"Kamu diusir. Jangan ceritain sepotong, Jungkookie, kebiasaan."

"Huh, akhirnya kamu bersuara, aku pikir suaramu udah habis." Pria manis dengan tatanan rambut merah maroon itu terkekeh, sampai satu buliran air membasahi belah bibirnya.

"Besok kita mau nikah juga kamu masih nangis, kan berarti kamu cengeng."

Suasana benar-benar menusuk. Dalam diri mereka masing-masing tidak menginginkan waktu untuk berputar dengan cepat. Hari esok itu menyeramkan, meskipun banyak orang menantikan.

"Kamu ingat gak pas kaki aku luka karena kamu ngendarain motornya gak bener, sampai nabrak pohon."

"Itu bukan satu cerita yang seharusnya menyenangkan. Tapi buktinya kamu bisa ketawa."

"Menikah itu menyenangkan. Seharusnya kamu bisa lebih dari ketawa," lanjut Jungkook.

"Ketawa berlebihan itu gila. Lengkapnya, menikah itu menyenangkan sekali, sampai bisa buat aku gila karena itu? Bicara jangan separuh-separuh, Jungkookie. Peringatan kedua."

"Aku harus membuat umpan untuk memancing. Kalo gak begitu, kamu mana mau tanggepin aku. Kamu kan pelit suara, he." Ia mengedikkan bahunya sesaat, sebelum ikut memeluk lututnya sendiri.

"Kamu tau gak tuxedo putih yang pernah aku ceritain di 27 oktober 2015 lalu? Impianku, besok akan terwujud. Aku mau pamer sekali. Tuxedomu bagaimana? impianmu itu yang warna hitam dengan garis belang-belang putih di bagian ujungnya kan?"

"Tuxedo itu tak indah lagi kalo gak bersanding sama tuxedomu."

"Baiklah, besok kita bisa berfoto bersama," ucap Jungkook.

"Dengan dua gaun di samping kita masing-masing? Aku menolak."

"Haha.. baiklah. Tapi hanya satu, oke?"

"Satu saja?"

"Jangan banyak-banyak, daripada kamu terluka."

"Benar juga. Untuk apa mengambil foto jika bukan untuk diabadikan, nantinya foto itu akan berdebu di laci kamar baruku, bukan?"

"Ck, aku sedih mendengarnya." Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut; menyembunyikan mata yang mulai sembab.

"Maafkan aku."

"Termaafkan jika kamu kasih tau siapa nama anakmu nanti? Dia pasti cantik seperti calonmu, hey." Sesak sekali tolong.

"Jangan bahas itu, ini waktu terakhir kita berdua tau, harusnya kamu bernostalgia aja, mungkin lebih menyenangkan," tolak Taehyung. Ia sendiri tidak tahu, dan tidak mau memikirkannya. Sebelum anaknya lahir pun, dia sudah menjadi ayah yang gagal rupanya.

.

.

.

 _"Jungkook, aku akan menjadi ayah."_

 _"Jangan bercanda denganku dulu. Kamu liat gak aku lagi masak? Nanti gosong kamu yang habisin ya. Mana bisa aku hamil, dasar halu."_

 _Taehyung mendekat sedikit. Iya. Hanya mampu sedikit. Rasanya ia berdosa sekali untuk berada di dekat pria manis yang 5 tahun mewarnai hidupnya ini._

 _"Jungkook, aku sayang sama kamu, percaya ya."_

 _"Kamu aneh deh. Duduk dulu sana. Besok aku harus pulang ke rumah. Udah 3 minggu aku seneng-seneng di rumah kamu."_

 _"Bener. Kamu balik gih. Terus ikutin kata orang tua kamu."_

 _"Omongan yang mana? Mama kan cerewet, lebih kurang ribuan kalimat udah dia keluarin."_

 _"Kamu cari perempuan untuk nikah."_

 _Tes_

 _Jungkook mematikan kompornya kemudian balik badan untuk melihat pria yang sedang menunduk di depannya._

 _"Aku kan udah bilang, aku bakalan jadi ayah."_

 _Plak_

 _"Brengsek."_

.

.

.

"Baik. Aku memilih untuk bernostalgia saat kamu bilang bakal jadi ayah. Gimana? Kupikir itu menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan teman dekatku ini akan memiliki buah hati.."

"Sarkasme yang hebat dan bagus. Terima kasih untuk mengingatkan dosaku."

"Dosa apa? Pilihanmu tepat untuk mengakhiri hubungan terlarang kita. Aku tau kamu terpaksa, tapi itu tepat sekali. Kalo kamu gak lakuin itu, aku bakal jadi anak durhaka seumur hidup karena gak dengerin apa kata orang tuaku."

"Dan aku yang akan jadi orang dengan penyesalan tak henti di sepanjang hidupku. Begitu?"

"Jangan nyesel. Kamu tepatin janji buat bahagiain aku. Nah kamu lagi tepatin janji kamu kan.."

"Tapi kamu nangis."

"Itu nangis bahagia."

"Si manis yang pintar berbohong."

"Jangan membuat panggilan baru untukku, si tampan yang cengeng."

"Ck, kamu hebat. Sekarang air mataku kering. Terima kasih." Kini Taehyung baru mampu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat satu kepala yang tertunduk.

Memperlakukan Jungkook sama seperti Jungkook memperlakukannya barusan; mengacak rambutnya dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Kim Taeguk namanya," ujarnya berat hati.

.

.

.

 _"Seandainya aku perempuan dan aku bisa hamil. Kamu bakal kasih nama anak kita apa?"_

 _"Taeguk."_

 _"Gak terdengar bagus."_

 _"Taehyung Jeongguk. Itu bagus tau, jangan menghina. Aku memikirkannya sepersekian detik setelah pertanyaanmu."_

 _"Baiklah, aku terima sebagai usahamu berpikir keras dalam waktu sepersekian detik." Jungkook tertawa renyah. Konyol sekali._

 _._

.

.

"Kamu lagi-lagi berusaha menyakiti hati sendiri?"

"Gak juga. Aku hanya berusaha mengenang."

"Kalo begitu, kamu menyakiti hati calonmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu namaku. Kenapa gak kamu gabungkan saja nama kamu dengan dia? Mungkin akan lebih bagus, dan dia akan senang."

"Dan kamu yang akan tersakiti?"

"Kenapa harus tersakiti? Kan itu anakmu dengannya, apa urusanku untuk menangisi anak orang?"

"Kamu pintar berbicara."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya. "Agar bisa menutupi luka. Seolah aku baik-baik aja. Itu penting tau. Coba kalo engga, kamu gak bakal berhenti nangis."

"Aku lagi nyimpen air mata buat besok yang bakal lebih dahsyat dari hari ini. Ayo kita tunggu. Terus nangis bersama ya? Nangis bersama maksudku hanya waktu yang bersamaan tanpa tatap muka, haha."

Si pria manis yang pintar bicara mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, menatap dalam mata pria di depannya, meskipun dengan mata yang sama-sama sembab dan mulai menghitam.

"Buat janji dulu yuk biar anak kita nanti gak ngerasain hal yang sama kayak 'papa'nya."

Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya. "Kupikir dulu dalam beberapa detik, kamu bilang dulu aja janji untuk apa?"

"Janji kita didik dan jaga anak kita jangan sampai menyimpang, apalagi sampai hamilin anak orang di luar nikah demi mengakhiri satu hubungan. Jangan sampai mereka di masa depan salah jalan dan salah awalan dalam urusan cinta, kalo akhirnya dengan hati yang beda. Cukup cinta seperti ini terakhir. Jangan ada cinta yang terpaksa lainnya. Mau gak?"

"Kata-katamu berat sekali. Belajar dari mana sih? Kamu kebanyakkan baca novel ya?"

"Heh. Aku serius nih." Jungkook menggerakkan kelingkingnya, menunggu untuk dikaiti.

"Tapi kamu juga janji untuk jangan nangis karena aku lagi."

"Loh siapa juga yang mau nangisin kamu?"

"Ck." Taehyung mengangkat satu kelingkingnya untuk mengaitkannya pada kelingking Jungkook.

"Cuci muka yuk. Habis ini aku mau pulang. Tadi kebetulan aja kepikiran kamu, jadi ke sini dulu deh buat sedikit bernostalgia."

Pria dengan rambut merah maroon lebih dulu berdiri.

Taehyung menjulurkan kedua tangannya. Kode minta dibangunkan. "Tarik, kakiku kesemutan nih.."

"Harus mandiri. Kan udah mau jadi ayah." Yang diminta bantuan malah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Keluar kamar lebih dulu.

Disusul Taehyung yang buru-buru bangun dan ikut keluar.

Jungkook diam sejenak. Menatap empat digit angka yang menempel di pintu kamar Taehyung. "Lepas itu. Buang aja. Nanti kamar ini kan bakal jadi kamar kalian.."

3001.

Dengan sekali tarikan. Taehyung meremasnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Sudah. Apa aku perlu juga mengatakan 'selamat tinggal kita'?"

"Gak perlu. Berlebihan."

.

.

.

 _"Kamar kamu yang mana sih? Aku lupa terus! Lagian kamu tinggal sendiri, buat apa rumah mewah-mewah sampai ada 5 kamar dalam satu lantai?"_

 _"Kan aku udah bilang di ujung, sayang. Ini udah hari ke tiga kamu nginep di sini, masih aja lupa.."_

 _"Ya lagian pintunya juga sama semua.."_

 _Taehyung mengeluarkan satu stiker dari laci mejanya. "Kamu tempel deh. Biar jadi kamar kita. Nih, kayak kamar hotel kan ada angkanya."_

 _"Kamu modal print doang ya?"_

 _"Iya aku print tadi malem. Udah sana, biar gak nanya-nanya lagi.."_

 _"Kamar hotel tuh angkanya dari kayu, diukir, bukan stiker tempelan."_

.

.

.

Keduanya bercermin di satu cermin yang sama setelah membasuh wajahnya.

Jungkook tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Sekarang aku merasa tampan karena akan menikah."

"Kalo aja nikahnya sama aku, kamu bakalan merasa cantik seumur hidup?"

"Haha. Berusahalah, sedikit lagi lucu."

"Aku engga lagi melucu."

"Okei."

"Omong-omong, selamat ya," kata Jungkook lagi. "Selamat untuk kita berdua. Semoga besok lancar dan.. menyenangkan?"

"Huft, aku mengantuk. Pulang sana." Taehyung baru saja mau balik badan. Tapi ditahan.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku lagi memberi selamat tau.."

"Yaya. Selamat juga."

"Terlalu singkat, ikut sertakan sebuah harapan!" pinta Jungkook.

"Selamat juga, kamu bahagia."

"Masih singkat."

"Selamat juga, semoga kamu bahagia."

"Kamunya engga bahagia?"

"Diusahakan."

"Kalo begitu aku pulang sekarang." Jungkook yang balik badan lebih dulu.

Taehyung membuntuti dari belakang. Kaki mereka beriringan, turun satu persatu di anak tangga.

Sampai depan gerbang.

Jungkook melambaikan tangan.

Sebelum Jungkook pulang, "Aku bahagia-"

"-untukmu." Taehyung tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook malah terkekeh kecil. "Kh, bahagialah untuk dirimu sendiri, wahai calon ayah."

* * *

To be continue

* * *

 **Hope u like it.**

 **Ff ini juga kupindahlan dari wattpad haha.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk review ya;)**


	2. Bye, 3001, Hello, 3001

**Taekook story**

 **Backsong: Ephipany**

 **\- written by hyeojinpark -**

* * *

30 Januari 2018.

Ruang rias kini menjadi salah satu saksi, Jeon Jungkook kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Semua perkataannya itu memang tidak sama sekali mencerminkan perasaan dirinya.

Dari kata demi kata, Jungkook dapat menipu; menipu banyak orang juga dirinya sendiri. Berkata bahwa dia sangat baik-baik saja, padahal tidak begitu kenyataannya.

Sedikit sulit untuk meriasnya, karena riasannya harus berulang kali terhapus oleh buliran air matanya yang jatuh terus-menerus tanpa henti.

"Maaf, tuan Jungkook?" teguran ke lima kali, sampai yang meriasnya saja jengkel sendiri.

Yang ditegur segera menghapus air matanya. Berdiri dari tempat duduknya, pergi untuk mengambil tisu. Dan berkata, "Sebentar ya, aku cuci muka dulu gak apa kan?"

"Hm.. jangan lebih dari lima menit ya, tuan. Karena pernikahan akan segera berlangsung sebentar lagi, bukan?"

"B-baik. Gak lama kok."

Segera saja kakinya berjalan cepat, pergi ke luar ruang rias. Menundukkan kepala sepanjang jalan. Air matanya menetes deras ke lantai; seperti ia sedang membuat jejak saja.

Sampai pada toilet di lantai gedung tersebut. Toiletnya begitu sepi. Tentu saja. Di lantai tiga ini hanya ada dua ruangan yang terpakai.

Ruangannya.

Dan Taehyung.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar. Begitu rapuh, hampir tak mampu melihat keadaannya sendiri.

Skenario hidupnya begitu lucu, ia ingin tertawa bersamaan dengan air mata, apa itu wajar?

Ini menyakitkan tapi juga pantas untuk ditertawakan. Ia ingin melakukan keduanya.

Mendongakkan kepala ke langit, memandang satu titik tergelap dari antara cahaya-cahaya lampu. Tertawa kecil bersama satu tetes air mata yang lagi-lagi mengalir di pipinya. "Itu aku.."

Dari banyaknya orang yang berbahagia untuk hari ini; termasuk orang tuanya. Ada dirinya sendiri yang satu-satunya berbanding terbalik.

 _Grep_

"Kamu semakin kurus aja? Kemarin kamu pulang gak makan ya?"

Begitu terkejut Jungkook kala suara berat dengan kekhasannya itu menggema satu ruang toilet ini. Belum lagi satu lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Membuatnya buang muka tak berani menatap ke arah si pemilik suara. "K-kok kamu ke sini? Emang kamu udah selesai riasan?"

Jemarinya bermain di ujung tuxedo yang digunakan Jungkook. Menarik napas sebanyak mungkin untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan. "Aku tadi liat kamu lewatin ruang riasku. Jadi aku ikut aja deh, untuk liat kamu.."

Tubuhnya terasa kaku sekali, kekehannya pun terasa hambar. "Kamu pasti belum selesai dirias deh.. mending kamu balik sana, tamu kamu kan banyak banget, Tae. Mereka nungguin loh."

Dengan perlahan Jungkook menyingkirkan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Kepala yang tadinya menunduk kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap cermin di depan. Melihat kedua manusia yang mungkin sama hancurnya.

Tapi ia tersenyum. Begitu bodoh. "Liat kita di depan, tampan sekali ya? Akhirnya aku bisa liat langsung tuxedo ini melekat di badanmu." Kedua tangannya menumpu pada pinggiran westafel panjang yang berderet.

 _Tes/tes_

Keduanya meneteskan air mata bersamaan. Bibir yang bergetar dengan pandangan kosong ke depan. Hancur sudah, hati yang memiliki perasaan sama itu tidak bisa menyatu dan harus berpisah beberapa waktu lagiㅡbertemu hati baru yang meminta untuk diisi.

Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook; berusaha tersenyum mengabaikan air mata kedua yang sudah menetes, menyusul air mata pertama. "Tapi tetap aja, di mata aku, kamu manis dan cantik, bahkan dengan riasan lunturmu itu, kamu tetap cantik."

"Simpan kata-kata tadi, Taehyung. Ucapkan kembali setelah janji sucimu dengan calonmu, aku bisa pastikan dia menangis bahagia, riasannya akan luntur dan parasnya akan tetap cantik. Saat-saat itu akan lebih tepat nantinya." Jungkook sedang berusaha melawan dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu terlalu mementingkanku, sampai lupa sendiri mementingkan diri sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu? Dan bagaimana dirimu?"

"Aku baik-sangat baik?"

"Nadamu meninggi, kamu melayangkan pertanyaan? Jadi, kamu gak yakin, begitu?"

"Aku akan bahagia," ucap Jungkook disertakan seulas senyuman singkat.

Rangkulan hangat untuk menjatuhkan kepala Jungkook ke bahunya. "Aku mau bahagia, Jungkook. Aku mau sekali. Tapi bagaimana caranya jika-"

"Kembali ke ruang riasmu, lalu berjalan lah menjemput calonmu dan pergilah ke altar bersama, ucapkan janji kalian di depan sana. Akan kudoakan kamu bahagia selalu."

"Kamu tetap paling indah, Jungkook."

 _Brushh_

Jungkook membuka keran air, menampungnya di tangan, membasuhnya ke wajah. Menghapus riasannya yang telat luntur.

Setelahnya, ia lepaskan rangkulan hangat itu, membalikkan badan, jalan lebih dulu.

"Jungkook, kamu masih percaya aku sayang kamu?"

Kedua kakinya bergetar hebat. Dadanya begitu sesak hanya dengan satu kalimat sederhana itu. Mungkin seharusnya ia membenci pertanyaan itu, karena percaya pun tak berguna lagi, waktu yang memaksa mereka untuk segera berpisah.

 _Hiks_

Kini seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, pikirannya kembali bernostalgia momen demi momen yang pernah terjadi, seperti ada kaset yang berputar; menayangkan cerita mereka.

.

.

.

 _Menunjuk cermin, Taehyung kembali tertawa melihat Jungkooknya cemberut karena ulahnya tadi; membuat pria manis itu terpeleset dikarenakan cicak kecil yang dengan sengajanya ia lempar sembarang._

 _"Kamu liat cermin deh, lucu kan pipi kamu ngembung gitu, ngalah-ngalahin ikan buntel kemarin tau. Tadi kamu jatuhnya berisik banget, lagian gendut.. untuk gak ada guncangan gempa sedetik. Huft."_

 _Yang diejek mengepalkan tangannya, memukul lemah bahu Taehyung. "Kamu tuh ngeselin sih! Udah buat aku kepeleset bukannya minta maaf malah ngatain aku gendut!"_

 _Tapi tetap saja, wajah bahagianya tak terelakkan. Satu kejadian tadi tidak seharusnya menyenangkan. Tapi selama itu dinikmati bersama, apapun bisa ditertawakan._

 _"Kamu memang gendut! Kemarin kamu makan ramenku kan? Padahal kamu udah makan dua mangkok! Dasar gen-"_

 _"AKU KEMARIN LAPER TAU NUNGGUIN KAMU PULANG! YA UDAH AKU MAKAN AJA RAMEN KAMU!"_

 _"Alibi dasar. Mandi aja yuk, kamu bau, aku gak sabar meluk kamu sepanjang malem buat dengerin napas kamu yang bernada itu.."_

 _"Bentar dulu.. kamu sini, aku mau liat kita di depan cermin, kita senyum ya, buat aku foto!"_

 _Taehyung menurutinya. Berdiri bersampingan dengan sang kekasih. Mengeluarkan cengiran kotaknya._

 _Tiga menit begitu, tapi Jungkook malah hanya diam dan ikut mengeluarkan cengiran lugunya._

 _"Mana? Katamu mau foto. Gigiku kering nih.."_

 _"Sudah! Kan aku foto di otakku aja, buat dijadiin satu album yang aku simpan sendiri bahwa kita pernah habisin waktu untuk hal yang terlihat gak penting tapi kita bahagia karena itu."_

 _"Siapa tau nanti bisa kuingat-ingat lagi. Nanti jadinya satu album sama yang kukelompokkan sendiri dengan momen lainnya! Tapi aku gak bilang-bilang ke kamu urutannya yang mana aja."_

 _Cengiran lima jari yang begitu menggemaskan sampai mengundang tangan Taehyung untuk mengacak surai hitam lembutnya. Aish menggemaskan._

 _Jungkook itu begitu sederhana._

.

.

.

"Aku boleh minta izin simpan nama kamu di celah kecil hatiku kan? Agar setiap kebahagiaan yang aku rasakan nanti juga diikut sertakan namamu.."

 _Hiks_

"Jungkook, kamu diam lagi foto sesuatu untuk digabungkan dengan album terakhir bersamaku ya? Siapa tau bisa kamu ingat-ingat lagi nanti?"

"Hello?"

"Jungkook.."

Hiks

Jungkook membalikkan badannya. Menampilkan perasaan hati yang sebenarnya; bahwa sehancur inilah dia di tanggal 30 Januari 2018 ini. Tanggal yang dulunya diimpikan dan diangan-angankan bersama menjadi tanggal cantik bagi keduanya.

"Berlebihanmu selalu menyakiti."

Taehyung merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana pelukan terakhir dengan jawaban pertanyaanku tadi?"

Kaki Jungkook melangkah mendekat, menubrukkan badan mereka. Memeluk seerat-eratnya. "Gak apa, simpan aja, tapi jangan kecewa kalo tahun demi tahunnya mungkin nama itu akan menghilang dari celah kecil itu. Siapa tau buah hatimu nanti meminta tempat lebih besar di hatimu yang akan menyingkirkan namaku. Jadi aku mengizinkannya, untuk sementara."

"Jungkook, percaya ya, aku sayang kamu."

"Untuk detik terakhir, aku terima pernyataannya." Melepas pelukan erat mereka. Mengulas senyum lebar. "Selamat untuk kehidupan barumu nanti, aku jaminkan kamu bahagia.. dan akan lebih bahagia bersamanya.."

Cuph. Dorongan gila membuat Jungkook menangkup wajah Taehyung, mengulum bibirnya penuh emosi, melampiaskan sesak keduanya; adalah ucapan selamat tinggal yang tersirat. "Mmh."

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Manik mata mereka bertemu setelah pelampiasan hebat yang cukup singkat itu.

"Maaf aku lancang, kita harus kembali ke ruang rias masing-masing. Hidup baru, kisah baru, dalam hitungan detik, mari berhitung bersama, tanpa tatap muka. Ingat, bahagialah untuk dirimu sendiri, Taehyung."

Jungkook tersenyum singkat sekali lagi. Membelakangi Taehyung setelahnya. Berlari kecil dan meninggalkan dua kata terakhirnya.

"Selamat tinggal." Dan kini kata itu tersurat.

Taehyung ikut berlari semenit setelah Jungkook meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkannya dari pijakan kakinya tadi. Dan meninggalkan hidupnya.

"Selamat tinggal," balasnya, yang hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengucapkan janji sucinya, bahwa ia bersedia menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab.

Kini sorot matanya tegas dan tajam. Bagaimana pun, ia harus menganggap pernikahan ini adalah keinginan bukan sebagai kerterpaksaan semata.

Disusul ucapan calon istrinya yang tentu saja harus bersedia menjadi istri yang patuh dan setia.

Berikut adalah sesi penautan cincin satu sama lain.

Kemudian pasangan yang telah sah di hadapan Tuhan serta semua tamu pun berciuman hangat.

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan. Pemandangan yang cukup mengharukan.

Dalam hatinya berkata, 'Jungkook, siaplah kita untuk kehidupan aku dan kamu yang baru. Bahagialah kamu di sana. Aku akan mulai mencintai istriku dan perlahan mengurangi perasaan lama itu. Aku akan bahagia untuk diriku sendiri.'

.

.

.

Manik matanya sedang berpendar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Menikmati tepukan meriah dari seluruh tamu undangan. Kini ia sudah menggandeng calon pelukis baru di hidupnya.

Memudarkan perlahan perasaan lama yang masih tersisa. Ia berjanji untuk mengenang itu saja, dan membuat cerita baru bersama orang yang akan mencetak kebahagiaan baru untuknya.

Satu foto telah ia abadikan dalam benaknya, momen ini akan ia letakan di album baru; dengan orang yang baru pula.

"Kamu cantik," kata pertama yang Jungkook keluarkan setelah mendapatkan status barunya menjadi seorang suami.

istrinya tersipu malu, mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka, mengayunnya kecil.

Jungkook pun ikut tersenyum.

'Taehyung maafkan aku, aku akan mulai membuka hati untuk istriku. Aku harap kamu bahagia, tanpa aku dan kita, tapi kalian di sana.'

.

.

.

30 Januari.

30 01.

Hari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Dan itu benar.

Hari mereka.

Hari mereka berpisah untuk menemui pengisi baru hati keduanya kelak.

Hari pernikahan yang mereka angan-angankan di waktu dulu.

Benar.

Hari Taehyung dan Jungkook menikah.

Bersamaan, di satu gedung dan lantai yang sama.

Tanggal ini akan menjadi sejarah bagi keduanya.

Sejarah hari akhir mereka menyatakan perasaan yang sama, juga hari dimana mereka mengikat janji suci dengan orang yang berbeda.

Hari dimana mereka hancur bersama untuk terakhir kalinya, juga hari dimana mereka bangkit untuk kisah cinta barunya.

Taehyung menjanjikan kebahagiaan Jungkook. Dan mungkin akan ditepati selama Taehyung bahagia untuk dirinya sendiri.

Masa lalu akan tetap masa lalu. Hal-hal yang setidaknya pernah terjadi di antara keduanya, dan berhasil diabadikan untuk ingatan masing-masing jika sewaktu-waktu mereka merindukannya.

Kini silakan ucapkan selamat datang untuk hal-hal baru yang akan ditempuh ke depannya.

Empat digit angka yang setidaknya akan selalu terkenang setiap tahun adalah,

30 01.

.

.

.

.

.

 _7 tahun berlalu._

 _"Senang bisa bertemu lagi."_

 _"Kamu tau gak? Aku berhasil. Berhasil karena bisa mencintai istriku sejak hari itu hingga sekarang."_

 _"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku pun."_

 _"Taeguk, istriku suka dengan nama itu, kamu harus tau."_

 _"Aku cukup terkejut."_

 _"Kamu bahagia kan?"_

 _"Lebih dari bahagia."_

 _"Kalau begitu kamu menepati janji. Aku juga bahagia."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"3 tahun yang lalu, celah kecil hatiku udah berganti nama penghuni."_

 _"Pasti si nakal Taeguk berhasil merebutnya ya?"_

 _"Hahaha. Dia memang suka perhatian lebih dari papanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahanmu ya."_

 _"Selamat juga. Ini hari Taehyung dan Jungkook, beserta istrinya. Rayakan bersama yuk?"_

 _"Ide bagus. Kita bisa bersahabat."_

 _"Halo, sahabat baru."_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Bagaimana dengan endingnya?_

 _Jangan lupa memberikan review ya,_

 _Salam, hyeojinpark. ;)_


End file.
